Christmas Cheers
by bruninhagalle
Summary: A CTU novamente entra em clima de Natal. Uma enorme ceia e inúmeros agentes estão esperando por vocês! Feliz Natal!


**Oh, não. Os personagens de 24h não me pertencem, embora eu os tenha pedido de Natal. No entanto, Matt, Lizzie, Jimmy, Harry, Eric e Scott são todos meus. Feliz Natal!**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Cheers.**

"Eu tenho 24 razões para não ter gostado de tirar Jack nesse amigo secreto."  
"Você sabe, Tony, eu não deveria saber quem você tirou. É amigo _secreto_."

Ele sorriu e a puxou para mais perto, a mão dela repousando no abdômen dele.

"Eu falo sério, Chelle."

Ela sorriu e levantou sua cabeça do tórax dele para encará-lo.  
"Qual é, Tony. Qual o real problema?"

"Entre todas as 24 razões, a principal delas é: quando Jack Bauer não gosta de um presente, ele atira."  
Michelle gargalhou e foi acompanhada por ele. Depois de alguns minutos para voltarem ao normal, ela deu um doce beijo na bochecha dele.  
"Ele vai amar seu presente, Tony."

"É melhor você rezar para que isso aconteça mesmo."

Balançando a cabeça e ainda sorrindo, Michelle saiu da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro.  
"Véspera de Natal, meu amor. Ou você levanta dessa cama ou nunca conseguiremos terminar a decoração da CTU para a ceia de hoje à noite."  
"Isso definitivamente não deveria ser obrigação dos diretores daquele lugar."  
"E não é." – Ela colocou a sua cabeça do lado de fora do banheiro. – "Quem disse que **eu **vou trabalhar?" – Ele lançou um travesseiro na direção dela, que sorria, mas a porta fechou antes do objeto alcançar seu alvo.

***

"Eu costumava odiar a época do Natal." – Jack disse enquanto observava Chloe indo de um lado para o outro do quarto. Ela estava concentrada em escolher que roupa vestir aquela noite, mas seus ouvidos estavam prestando atenção no que ele dizia. – "Depois da Terri, você sabe..." – As palavras pararam de sair da boca dele e ela parou um instante para olhá-lo. Não querendo entrar naquele assunto, ela se ateu a primeira coisa que ele disse.

"Você falou no passado. Agora você gosta?"

"Muitas coisas mudaram desde daquele dia, Chloe." – Ele disse com a alegria voltando a sua voz. Ela observou-o enquanto ele olhava para nenhum lugar em particular, seus olhos brilhando cada vez mais enquanto sua mente voltava e revivia todos os bons acontecimentos dos últimos anos. Ela parou de encará-lo, dando-lhe o tempo que precisasse e voltou a retirar roupas do armário, observá-las, ir até o espelho e voltar sem ter encontrado a ideal. A festa era à noite, e mesmo ainda sendo de manhã, ela queria se decidir logo. – "Eu encontrei você."

Ela novamente parou, um vestido azul na sua mão e os olhos nos azuis dos olhos dele.

"Na verdade, eu encontrei você." – Ela sorriu com a lembrança. – "Machucado em um beco de alguma rua de Los Angeles. Eu enviei aquele helicóptero que salvou sua vida, Bauer."

Ele sorriu de volta e esticou uma mão para ela.

"Você salvou ainda mais minha vida no dia em que eu me apaixonei por você, senhora Bauer."  
Agora eram os olhos azuis dela que brilhavam. Sem saber o que dizer, ela se inclinou para frente, apoiando suas mãos na cama e pressionado seus lábios nos dele.

"Eu te amo também, Jack." – Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela e tentativamente passou sua língua pelo superior dela, mas sentiu-a afastando-se. – "Não agora. Nós vamos nos atrasar. Tony, Michelle e Bill prometeram chegar cedo para terminarmos a decoração da Unidade."

"Você acha mesmo que Tony e Michelle vão levantar sem se divertirem antes?" – Ela soltou-se da mão dele, recuando e indo até o espelho testar o novo vestido azul.

"Eu acho mesmo que assim como eu, Michelle não vai se render aos encantos do seu marido."  
Eles trocaram um olhar alegre e Chloe concentrou-se em achar a roupa ideal.

***

"Michelle Dessler Almeida, pelo bem da minha sanidade, não tem como você trocar esse vestido?" - Tony a checou deliberadamente. Quatro vezes. Ela apenas balançou o ombro divertidamente e continuou aplicando sua maquiagem em frente ao grande espelho no quarto deles. – "Você só pode estar tentando me matar."  
Ele suspirou e voltou a se concentrar nos botões da sua camisa preta apertada. Michelle o observou e aproveitou para ela mesma checá-lo. Quatro vezes.

"Você está muito bem também, Almeida." – Ela sorria maliciosamente. – "E eu me pergunto quem está tentando matar quem agora."

Ela terminou a maquiagem, olhou-se por alguns minutos e satisfeita, virou-se para confirmar se ele já estava pronto. E ele estava, pronto e tão perto dela que por pouco ela não se chocou contra o tórax dele.

"Eu vou passar boa parte da noite imaginando coisas, Chelle."  
Ela novamente sorriu maliciosamente e deu um passo para frente, colando seu corpo contra o dele e passando seus braços por detrás do pescoço dele.

"Ah, é mesmo? Que tipos de coisas, Tony?"

Ele inclinou-se para o ouvido dela.  
"Eu tirando essa sua roupa, por exemplo." – A voz baixa e sexy dele a fez tremer.

"Tony!" – Com medo que um dos dois ou os dois perdessem o controle, ela afastou-se e se apressou até a porta. – "Vamos. As crianças estão prontas na sala desde que as vestimos e as deixamos assistindo televisão."  
Os dois chegaram à sala e encontram Matt e Lizzie sorrindo de algo que havia acontecido no desenho animado. Matt estava com uma camisa com tema natalino assim como o vestido de Lizzie. Ele segurava a mão da irmã, e nenhum dos dois percebeu seus pais observando-os, admirados.

***

A CTU havia sido decorada em todos os lugares, mas o saguão principal havia sido especialmente caprichado. A maioria dos agentes participou ativamente, trazendo bolas, luzes e inúmeros outros enfeites natalinos. Naquela manhã da véspera de Natal, eles haviam finalizado, e os que iriam participar da festa foram liberados para ir até suas casas, se arrumarem e voltarem. Tony, Michelle, Matt e Lizzie pararam na entrada do saguão. À noite e com as luzes piscando, o clima mágico havia se instaurado completamente. Eles respiraram o espírito do Natal e de mãos dadas, andaram até onde os outros conhecidos estavam.  
"Almeidas!" – Chloe foi a primeira que os viu. Ela encontrou-os no meio do caminho e cumprimentou cada um deles.

"Você está linda, Chloe!" – Michelle a elogiou. Chloe estava com seu mais novo vestido azul na altura do joelho.

"Você também, Michelle!" – Ela replicou sinceramente. Michelle estava, para o desespero de Tony, com seu mais novo vestido verde também na altura do joelho. Um enorme decote nas costas que fazia a imaginação dele trabalhar um pouco mais rápido. Jack aproximou-se, também os cumprimentou e indicou a Matt e Lizzie onde Jimmy e Harry se encontravam, alguns metros atrás e brincando com um papai Noel que eles haviam contratado.

Bill e Audrey chegaram na mesma hora que Kim e Eric e foram recebidos calorosamente por todos os presentes.

A música começou e como de costume, Tony e Michelle e Jack e Chloe abriram a pista de dança, sendo seguidos depois por Eric e Kim e Audrey e Bill. Vendo seus chefes se divertirem, outros agentes encontraram pares e em questão de segundos o saguão transformou-se em um verdadeiro salão de dança.

"Está arrependida de ter escolhido ficar em Los Angeles?" – Jack perguntou a Audrey enquanto os dois dançavam. A visão deles naquele momento lembrou a Michelle de anos atrás, quando eles eram de fato um casal, lá em Washington.

"Não, Jack." – Ela respondeu olhando-o nos olhos. – "Estou feliz que tenha ficado." – Seus olhos procuraram por Harry e o encontrou correndo atrás de Matt e Jimmy, uma mão dele segurando uma de Lizzie que corria junto com ele atrás dos outros dois. Audrey sorriu e Jack seguiu seu olhar, sorrindo com ela em seguida.

"Ele é um dos melhores presentes que eu posso ganhar nesse Natal, Audrey."

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

"Fazer vocês dois se conhecerem foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar nesse Natal, Jack."

Eles sorriram um para o outro no momento que a música terminou. Separando-se, mas andando lado a lado, eles voltaram para perto de Michelle e Scott que estavam descansando e envolvidos em algum tipo de conversa sobre os tempos da universidade. Melancolia sempre combinou com o Natal, Jack pensou e sorriu para si mesmo. Tony e Chloe retornaram da sua dança, assim como Kim e Eric.

"Alguém viu o Bill?" – Audrey perguntou olhando ao redor. Ninguém teve tempo de responder, já que o próprio falou em um microfone logo atrás deles.

"Boa-noite, queridos agentes." – A voz dele vinha direto da sala de reunião onde a mesa que costumava estar sobrecarregada de laptops e papéis, agora estava cheia de comidas e bebidas. – "Estamos nos aproximando da meia-noite e antes de avançarmos nessas comidas maravilhosas," – Ele gesticulou para a mesa. – "Eu gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês pela imensa ajuda em fazer essa noite acontecer. Obrigado." – Aplausos ecoaram pelo local. – "Então, vamos continuar torcendo para que terroristas também celebrem o Natal e nós possamos terminar esse dia apenas com comida, bebida, risadas e amigos." – Todos riram e aplaudiram ainda mais. – "Feliz Natal!" – Meia-noite. Calmamente todos se aproximaram da mesa e serviram-se. A ceia durou cerca de uma hora, as crianças terminando bem antes disso e já saindo da sala para brincarem pelo saguão novamente.  
"Posso ter a atenção de vocês?" – Michelle levantou-se do seu lugar e esperou todos os olhos e ouvidos estarem com ela. Era a vez dela, como segunda no comando, dirigir a palavra a seus amigos. – "Primeiramente, Feliz Natal." – Vários 'Feliz Natal' foram ditos de volta. – "Como Bill disse, muito obrigada pela ajuda de cada um de vocês. Não teríamos conseguido sem esse apoio." – Cabeças balançaram alegremente em um sinal positivo. – "Eu gosto de pensar no Natal como uma época em que as pessoas têm os seus melhores sentimentos dentro de si, por mais que nós saibamos que isso não chega nem perto da verdade. De qualquer forma, é aquecedor imaginar que em vários lugares do mundo, hoje é o dia em que as preocupações ficam de lado e tudo que importa é com quem você está e para alguns, o que terá para ceia." – Risos. – "Esse ano, por duas vezes eu tive certeza que nunca mais teria uma noite de Natal com meus amigos e família." – Silêncio. Shade e Vegas. – "E agora, eu tenho o prazer e o alívio de estar aqui diante de todos vocês, agradecendo a todos que estiveram comigo e me salvaram nesses dois momentos." – Ela olhou diretamente para Jack. – "Por não me fazerem desistir de lutar." – Ela olhou para Tony. – "Por terem dado tudo de si, usado de todo seu conhecimento para encontrar uma saída e uma solução." – Ela olhou para Chloe. – "Por terem sido companheiros nas horas precisas." – Ela olhou para Bill. – "Por terem tomado decisões que mudaram vidas." – Ela olhou para Audrey. – "Por trazer alegria as pessoas que estão ao seu redor." – Ela olhou para Kim. – "Por terem perdoado erros antigos e recriado laços." – Ela, por fim, olhou para Scott. – "Por cada um de vocês, que trabalham todos os dias para fazer desse país um lugar melhor." – Ela terminou seu discusso olhando para todos os outros agentes. Simultaneamente, todos levantaram das suas cadeiras e a aplaudiram. Corando, Michelle agradeceu e em seguida recebeu um caloroso beijo de Tony e abraços apertados de todas as pessoas sobre as quais ela havia falado.

"Naquelas duas vezes, eu estava com você." – Jack disse depois de soltá-la do seu abraço.

"Eu sei, Loiro." – Ela sorriu para ele. – "Acho que não devíamos mais trabalhar como uma dupla."

Ele sorriu e a puxou para outro abraço.  
"Feliz Natal, Jack."  
"Feliz Natal, Michelle."

***

"Eu tenho agora 24 razões para amar ter tirado Jack no amigo secreto."

"Mudou de idéia, Almeida?"  
Os dois estavam deitados na cama deles, cansados da noite maravilhosa que eles tinham tido. O amigo secreto durou por mais uma hora e agora, exausto, eles descansavam um no braço do outro.

"Eu falo sério, Chelle."  
"Eu acho que estou tendo um Dejà vu, querido." – Ela sorriu e Tony fez rápidas cócegas nas costelas dela.

"Entre todas as 24 razões, a principal delas é: Jack Bauer quando ganha um presente que gosta, promete nunca mais dar em cima da minha mulher."  
Michelle gargalhou e deu um tapa no tórax dele.  
"Oush!" – Ele levou sua mão que não estava na cintura dela até onde uma marca vermelha se formava. – "Pelo que foi isso?"

"Eu não tenho suas 24 razões, mas a _principal_ delas é: Tony Almeida quando se veste de camisa preta apertada, produz imaginações intermináveis."

Ela subiu em cima dele em um rápido movimento.  
"Feliz Natal, Tony."  
"Feliz Natal, Michelle."

* * *

Reviews são um ótimo presente de Natal.


End file.
